<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gotta Let It Out by LadyMuzzMuzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508564">Gotta Let It Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz'>LadyMuzzMuzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Only the taunt, Small Spoiler for DMC5SE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMuzzMuzz/pseuds/LadyMuzzMuzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a clip of Vergils new taunt.... and the theory of that it's a manifestation of his true feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gotta Let It Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>When Vergil and Dante aren’t fighting demons, or each other in hell, they’re sleeping.  Or more likely, only one of them is sleeping, while the other keeps watch. Even after countless years apart, neither of them can bring themselves to have a fully-fledged, quip-free conversation.  So, instead, as Dante snores unter an overhanging limb of the felled Qliphoth, Vergil is alone with his thoughts.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s thoughts of regrets, of the countless lives lost due to his actions.  Of the experiences of his surprisingly durable and stubborn human half, of the strength he hadn’t ever expected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And of course, there’s Nero.  His son.  He has no idea on what he’ll say or do when he and his brother get back to the boy… no, the young man. But Nero, even with every right to be furious at the both of them, wants to at least find out about his newfound family.  So perhaps Vergil can put aside his sibling rivalry… for his son… for now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But what is constant in each and every thought, like a soundtrack, is a song.  It’s familiar, yet different.  He’d heard it on the somewhat functional jukebox in Nero’s van.  He’d instantly recognized the composer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Mozart</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And after a few minutes of listening, he could pinpoint the actual song.   </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Requiem in D Minor </strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>Dies irae</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But there was something..off...and to his great annoyance, very catchy about it.  It had been modified, sped up with a deep beat, a ‘Remix’ as Nicoletta had called it.  And now...it won’t leave his thoughts, always thumping at the base of his skull.  More than once, he’d caught himself tapping his foot to the mental beat, before trying to pass it off as impatient tapping while he waited for Dante to finish his ‘Victory’ dance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But maybe… while his little brother was asleep, perhaps he could find a way to get rid of this song out of his head.  Not dance to it, that was absurd, and too much like Dante.  He still remembered the man dancing with that flamboyant cowboy hat, and how ridiculous he looked.  But perhaps, he could get it out of his system in another more dignified way.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After one final check to see that his brother was passed out (He was, the disgusting amount of drool dripping from his mouth was proof enough), Vergil takes a deep breath, and summons his doppleganger.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Shimmering blue, in contrast with the dull red landscape, it stands there for a moment, awaiting its instructions.  Vergil is at a loss at what to do.  He hadn’t used it for anything other than fighting, and had no idea on how to command it to do what he wished.  Maybe, just like in battle, he just should imagine what he wanted it to do…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sudden move, and one clawed foot raised up, and then another...and then the hips began to move in time to an imagery beat..  Its scaly arms shuffle to and fro, pulling in when the demon did a ridiculous spin.  And the tail. Like an over excited puppy, it wags exuberant, twitching this way and that.  For such a terrifying spectre, it looked like <s>he</s> it was having the time of his its life as it revolves around him, like a strutting bird of paradise. <s>He</s> It looks completely ridiculous...and the more he watches <s>him</s> it, the more annoyed and enraged he becomes. This was a complete waste of his time he thinks as he forces to keep his foot from tapping.  And then, as if it was trying to copy his idiotic brother, he it does a one final spin with a flourish, before ending in a Saturday Night Fever disco pose. “ENOUGH!” Vergil growls as he slashed the spectre with Yamato, and it dissipates into blue mist.  This had been a fiasco, and had there been any demons witnessing this farce of a show, they’d have been killed by cringe, if not by Vergil.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Vergil grumbled, as he sits back down. The entire idea had been stupid, almost as ridiculous as trusting Arkham.  From now on, unless in battle, his doppleganger would be on a very VERY short leash.  If his son...or worse...Dante found out about this…thankfully, his brother was still passed out, if the ever growing puddle of drool indicated anything.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as he sits and meditated, he realized that there was a silver lining to this whole thing:  The damn song wasn’t in his head anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Several metres away, Dante puts up with the growing wetness between his face and the ground.  He had seen a lot of almost unbelievable things in his life.  But never his brother’s doppelganger having the time of its life.  He hopes Nero would believe him when they both came back.  If it meant that Vergil would stab him for spying  on him under the guise of being asleep, it was worth it.  Because as amazing as the display was, the thing that caught Dante’s eye wasn’t the demon...it was the smile on his brother’s face.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>